Paradise
Somewhere over the rainbow. Welcome to Paradise!! Please do not troll Paradise, because Paradise will troll you back. You have been warned. Paradise is a fun loving chat with lots of action. Many of the users that hang out in Paradise are hyper and will change subject on a dime. Great place to be, if you do not want a quiet chat. Sure it doesn't seem to have the most pleasant of people twenty-four seven, but there's still some, maybe. Paradise can also be a very interesting place, which is not surprising since it used to be called Lust. Due to the excessive trolling and unmentionable roleplay, Lust had been changed to Paradise. It's basically the opposite of it's name most of the time. The name is here just for the irony. There's usually no mod in the room. A large amount of the users that tend to chat are furry. Though Paradise is 'NOT' the official furry room (which by the way there isn't one), many of the users seem to think it is. There is also a large majority of homosexuality. Please, don't come in Paradise if you do not agree with these two things. Sadly, the owners of this room change frequently. Currently, Paradise is owned by Marh. He doesn't do much, but then again... It seems to be a place in which mods are eaten, and their love for modding is ripped away. __TOC__ Resident Moderators aenh aenh is very quiet unless Marh is in the room. They typically talk about a game or something. aenh isn't very strict at all. Though aenh seems to prefer no capitalization on his name. Marh He is the current owner of Paradise. Almost always AFK. Yup. Yup. Mmmhmm. xxMarquis2 Another former owner, and mod due to you little buggers. She's a great cook and is always nice. Paradise is happy to have her a part of it. (Spart: And knows how to use her banhammer! I've seen it O.o)little buggers? What's that spose'd to mean? Notable Regulars 1ashl A nice girl of Paradise, great to talk to when she isn't afk. Easy to make friends with. Pretty supportive and a great friend. She's apparently Goddess of Paradise and is loved by all. She is the awesomes! Awesome <3Almost always afk though! The only person who can bring a little sanity back to this room. Yo yo yo, wanna accept my humble penetration, chick? Daaaaawg. She's boss, so don't piss her off :) 1shawn1 Sorta a nice guy. And a fox furry! He's awesome! He's like a pervy little brother, he's win. :D AquaBreaker Amazingly quiet, but he happens to be in Paradise often. When he speaks, he uses much knowledge. He is a very intelligent person. Asqueroso Hi there. My name is Asqueroso and I give fellatio to men on a daily basis. Heydelihodeli! Oh man. Oh god. LOL. DJMarcoh A favorite reg for many users. Don't toy around with him, since he does bitch back. One of the best people of Paradise. Furry. Laura wants him. He probably won't be on much at all anymore. We'll miss him terribly. Dreadwing17 A newer reg. His soul is filled with dark chocolate which makes him smooth and suave. He sneaks into conversations and adds his own flair. DrunkenMonkey_ The new and improved, Ex-furry, ArcticFoxeh. Been lingering around Paradise for a year on his many, many alts. Generaly a nice guy, if a little quiet. Eebit Furry. Gay. Complete bastard or awesome, YMMV. Needs to recommend better games. epidemic_master He's insane. Especially in the fact that he thinks Ashley created this Wikia page. I'm not that creative. D: FoxShot FoxShot is a well known and often online user in Paradise. Fun to have around and can crack some good jokes every now and then. He isn't on too often anymore, and is pretty quiet when he is on. The guy that invited me to Paradise Gr3g0ry He's been around for a long time. Mostly quiet though, so most people don't notice him. He is almost always in a nice mood and doesn't start anything with anyone... except trolls, but everyone hates them. iMachine He had your mother yesterday. Oh yes. I had mine as well. Mine was absent, so I had to make to with my father. lilninja_14 One of the last remaining humans in Paradise. She's nice but she hates spammers. Grammar Nazi. She has many wives. Enjoys cheating on Sparticus117. Also enjoys wearing funny hats and hoodies. Neventik A guy who's been around for quite a while. Is somehow immortal to everything, seeing as he's 29 and the doctors only expected him to live for 5 years due to leukodystrophy and other such stuff. Pretty mellow, but an all around fun guy. number_two A nice guy who loves to insist that Ash is the Paradisean Goddess, and argues with anyone who opposes it, Ash herself being one of them.{number_two: Oh Ashley, I know you love it. ;) } One of the newer regulars, but a reg nonetheless. Little is known about him besides his knowlege of astronomy he uses against the frequent trolls. He also likes to insist that Ash uses creativity while writing these. random_emo CrayolaGranola A former sysop who quit due to lack of motivation and no one to exact revenge upon. He's smart, but it's pretty easy to get on his bad side. A retired troll himself, he puts many trolls in "intellectual checkmates" as he likes to call them. Don't get him started about furries.Yes, my boytoy. Oh, and random_emo is the least emo person I have ever met.Can of mints. WUT IS LOVE. BABY DUN HURT MEH. DUN HURT MEH. NO MOAR. RontoWolf A very sociable Paradisean, Ronto makes friends with almost anybody. He is a furry, and, despite his name, is a golden retriever puppy. He often is found rolling on the floor or cuddling with others. He may get angry if you offend him or his friends, and will stand his ground in any way possible. BEWARE OF DOG! SilenceIsGolden He doesn't like you, or anything that you like. You may approach him if you're okay with that. Just don't expect to change his mind. Oh, and he has a thing for dark and edgy things, and anime. Hence his previous name, dark_otaku. HURR SO DARK AND EDGY YO LOOK AT MA BLING AND MA RIMS, I'VE GOT THE FINEST GEAR IN ALL OF ROMANIA, DAAAAWG Sparticus117 Another serious, serious asian. Well-behaved and quite the upstanding citizen (when mods are not around), he rarely delves into the group's mishaps, but still joins sometimes. Usually real sweet, but lately seems to be in a bitter mood. Hates newfag trolls. He's also Annie's playtoy. Troll Repeller. Screws around with the guys that come into Paradise asking for women. XLauraLuxuriousx You won't like her, but she's there. Just deal with it. One of the real regs. She is rather opinionated. XxMakesNoSensexX He pretty much... doesn't make sense. He has moments where sentences are actually typed... but that's rare. A funny guy, really. He's on late, at least for him. So he is usually tired and just saying random things. Like nearly everyone else in paradise, he makes a lot of sexual remarks and innuendo. Seems to be obsessed with all the women in paradise Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with name changes Category:Seven deadly sins rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners